<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cake flavored soju by ftaephoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036655">cake flavored soju</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/pseuds/ftaephoria'>ftaephoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they're in love, your honor [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But only a little, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-debut, and everyone drinking is legal, happy birthday heeseung, heesunghoon are dumb and in love as usual, it's loving heeseung hours, jay is Tired, maknae line are babies around their heeseung hyung, this fic is a MESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/pseuds/ftaephoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a mischievous look on his face, Sunghoon broke off some of the cake with his fork and held it out towards Heeseung, who moved his head out to take a bite.</p><p>“It’s good,” Heeseung said, ignoring the groans of disgust from Jay and Ni-ki and the squeals from Sunoo, Jake, and Jungwon.</p><p>“As loud as usual,” Jay smiled wryly, reaching out to take some cake as well.</p><p>-</p><p>or: heeseung celebrates his 20th birthday with his friends, gets a little tipsy, and seeks revenge.</p><p>takes place after "late night ramyeon ritual" but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they're in love, your honor [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cake flavored soju</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah this is a complete mess but i had fun writing it and i'm determined to push the heeseung/sunghoon tag up to 30 stories, even if i have to do it myself</p><p>it's still heeseung day where i live so uh, happy birthday heeseung! i hope you're out there having a good day.</p><p>201126 update: changed some details after the latest enhypen&amp;hi episode!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heeseung was in his room, earbuds in and listening to Lauv when the door suddenly swung open with a bang.</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEESEUNG-HYUNG!” the maknae line practically <em>screeched</em>, clamoring into the room all at once to smother the boy in hugs. </p><p>Heeseung laughed, accepting the cuddles with a wide smile. “Aw, thanks, guys. I didn’t even realize midnight already passed.”</p><p>Jay snorted, entering the room with an exuberant Jake behind him holding a box. “They’ve been waiting outside the room for the last ten minutes.”</p><p>Sunghoon entered last, bursting into laughter at the sight of the maknae line dangling off of Heeseung. Sunoo had wrapped his arms around Heeseung’s shoulders and perched his chin on his head. Jungwon had thrown his arms around Heeseung’s waist, burying his face in the side of his oversized pink sweatshirt. Ni-ki had laid himself down on top of Heeseung’s lap. All three were smiling smugly.</p><p>With the maknaes all over him, Heeseung couldn’t accept any birthday cuddles from the ‘02 liners. However, he was still able to gingerly work his arms around an <em>extremely </em>clingy Jungwon to accept a side-hug from Jay and Jake.</p><p>“20, huh,” Jay smirked. “That means you’re an adult now.”</p><p>Heeseung laughed. “Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung and Beomgyu-ah offered to take me out for drinks sometime. Since I’m legal now, and everything,” he added hastily.</p><p>The room echoed with a collective “<em>oooooh~</em>” as everyone turned to stare at Heeseung.</p><p>“I bet you’re a lightweight,” Jay teased.</p><p>Jungwon, ever the biggest supporter of Heeseung, shifted up from under Heeseung’s arm to staunchly defend his hyung. “I’m sure Heeseungie-hyung will be a fine drinker.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah!” Ni-ki nodded, propping his head up from where he had been tapping at his phone.</p><p>Jake was all too eager to join the teasing. “But have you <em>seen </em>this guy? Skinny as a twig. There’s no way his liver will handle more than one shot.”</p><p>Heeseung laughed, holding up a placating arm. “It’s fine, the hyungs will be watching me. It’s not like I can drink that much anyway since I don’t wanna go through training with a hangover.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Jake conceded. </p><p>Jay gestured to the box. “Let's go into the living room to eat the cake."</p><p>The rest of the members all trooped out to the living room, where their manager was waiting with a camera. As Heeseung prepared to blow out the camera, he watched Sunghoon whip out his own phone with a smile, clearly prepared to film the moment.</p><p>The members all sang "Happy Birthday" before Heeseung blew out the candles to the sound of applause. Jungwon, who had convinced Jay to give him the cake, carefully attempted to place a birthday hat on Heeseung's head–but in an attempt to assist him, Heeseung reached up and accidentally knocked the cake out of Jungwon's hands.</p><p>The room exploded with laughter. Sunoo was practically crying, laughing so hard that he had to kneel down.</p><p>“Not the <em>cake!</em>” Jake wailed dramatically, leaning onto a giggling Sunghoon for support.</p><p>“Good job,” Jay cackled, reaching down to right what was left of the cake.</p><p>Heeseung winced through his laughter when he saw the sorry state of the cake. The frosting had coated the floor, and whatever writing was on the top had thoroughly blended in with the remnants of the cake.</p><p>“It’s still edible,” Jake pointed out.</p><p>“I’ll go get some forks,” Ni-ki volunteered, Sunoo following after him to the kitchen.</p><p>By the time the two had come back, utensils in hand, the rest of the members had arranged themselves in a circle around the cake.</p><p>“Ah, should I have gotten plates?” Ni-ki asked, ready to head back if necessary.</p><p>Jake grinned, waving a hand. “Eh, we can just eat from the top. We’re gonna do this again properly when we do the birthday V-Live. It’s fine, right hyung?”</p><p>“Right, the V-Live, I forgot about that. Yeah, it’s fine,” Heeseung nodded. </p><p>“Anyways, hyung, we hope you like it,” Jungwon said, gesturing to the cake.</p><p>With a mischievous look on his face, Sunghoon broke off some of the cake with his fork and held it out towards Heeseung, who moved his head out to take a bite.</p><p>“It’s good,” Heeseung said, ignoring the groans of disgust from Jay and Ni-ki and the squeals from Sunoo, Jake, and Jungwon.</p><p>“As loud as usual,” Jay smiled wryly, reaching out to take some cake as well.</p><p>Sunoo bent down to check his phone, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. “Hyung, you should check Twitter!”</p><p>Heeseung complied, only to see a barrage of birthday wishes in a multitude of languages.</p><p>“Are...are these all for me?” Heeseung asked, surprised.</p><p>Even though Heeseung had seen some of the numbers, watched as millions of votes were sent in for I-Land, cheered as they reached 100 million hearts and a million viewers on VLive...nothing could prepare him for the frankly staggering amount of well-wishes from fans around the world. From simple “happy birthday” tweets to elaborate edits and fanart, there seemed to be an endless stream of support from everywhere.</p><p>“Wow,” Heeseung murmured, a little overwhelmed.</p><p>Jake peeked over his shoulder. “That’s insane,” he said through a mouthful of cake.</p><p>“Our popular ace,” Jungwon sang, reaching over to squeeze Heeseung’s hand.</p><p>“Hyung, don’t forget to like my birthday post!” Sunoo sang.</p><p>“Mine too,” Ni-ki added with a shy smile.</p><p>Heeseung laughed, shifting over to the maknae line to give them all hugs. “Of course, of course.”</p><p>Heeseung’s phone rattled from where he had placed it on the sofa. “Oh, that’s probably my brother. I should go take this.”</p><p>Jay grinned. “Tell your brother that his favorite Enhypen member says hi.”</p><p>Heeseung rolled his eyes with a smile, carefully disentangling himself from the others before grabbing his phone and stepping out of the room.</p><p>-</p><p>After Heeseung finished his call (consisting mainly of his brother fake-crying over how his baby brother was now an <em>adult</em>, how crazy was that?...), Sunghoon stepped out of the hallway to join Heeseung from where he had settled himself at the dining table.</p><p>Instinctively, Heeseung wrapped an arm around Sunghoon, the other boy leaning back against his shoulder.</p><p>“Happy birthday, hyung,” Sunghoon said with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks,” Heeseung smiled gently, the exchange so different from the last two birthday wishes he had just received. The two sat there in comfortable silence, interrupted only by the glowing of notifications on Heeseung’s phone.</p><p>“I can’t believe so many people wanted to wish me happy birthday,” he whispered, remembering the sheer numbers of tweets, the birthday ads, the videos.</p><p>So much, and for <em>him</em>, of all people.</p><p>“Hyung is very loved,” Sunghoon observed with a fond smile.</p><p>Heeseung blinked, suddenly feeling like he was on the verge of tears. “I...what did I do to even deserve this much?”</p><p>Sunghoon turned around to wrap his arms around Heeseung’s neck, his smile growing impossibly soft.</p><p>“You deserve this because you’re <em> you</em>, hyung.”</p><p>-</p><p>The next day passed by in a flash. While Heeseung still had to go to training, his instructors all wished him a happy birthday and Heeseung ended up receiving cake two more times, one from his manager and one from a <em>second </em>surprise party from his members, no less. By the time they had to shoot the V-Live, Heeseung was pretty sure that they would be eating cake for the next week.</p><p>The V-Live was chaotic, as any Enhypen V-Live was. Heeseung was relentlessly teased for accidentally knocking over the cake, but he was touched by his friends’ heartfelt words and gifts. </p><p>Near the end, Sunghoon smeared frosting on his cheek, spurring a barely controlled food fight as the members all tried to smear bits of cream on each other’s cheeks. They were still dotted with frosting when they ended the V-Live.</p><p>As soon as the camera shut off, Heeseung made a move to get up. “I should go wash this off,” he said, gesturing to the crusted frosting on his cheeks.</p><p>“Not before we take some selcas!” Sunoo announced, moving over next to Heeseung with his front camera already on. “Look good for the camera~”</p><p>Heeseung complied, taking photos with each one of the other members (“we have to post for your birthday, hyung!”). Sunoo’s photo op took the longest by far, while Jay simply snapped a picture and was done with it.</p><p>Following their impromptu photoshoot, Heeseung was about to head off to the bathroom to wash his face when Sunghoon grabbed his sleeve. After quickly checking to make sure no one was looking, Sunghoon leaned in, causing Heeseung’s ears to flush.</p><p>“Hyung, let me-”</p><p>The boy pressed his lips to Heeseung’s cheek, right where the frosting had landed. He continued to press light pecks over the skin, leaving the side of Heeseung’s face clean.</p><p>By the time Sunghoon pulled back, Heeseung was practically catatonic, staring blankly at Sunghoon with cheeks as red as his flannel.</p><p>“Revenge for earlier,” Sunghoon murmured with a little smile. “It’s sweet.”</p><p>Heeseung could barely even remember what Sunghoon was getting revenge <em>for</em>.</p><p>“I’ll be heading to the bathroom first,” Sunghoon said, Heeseung barely registering his voice. </p><p>“Cool,” Jay looked up from where he was packing up the chairs, belatedly noticing Heeseung’s state.</p><p>“...Oi, Sunghoon, what’d you <em> do </em> to him?”</p><p>Sunghoon only laughed as he left the room.</p><p>-</p><p>A couple of days after his birthday, Heeseung could finally take up his hyungs’ offer to take him out for drinks.</p><p>Obviously, BigHit was very cautious, requesting that Heeseung take his manager along to watch him from afar, just in case. However, they were alright with them going to a more private bar where they could drink in relative peace.</p><p>“Don’t stay up for me, I might come home late,” Heeseung said.</p><p>“Have fun!” Jungwon replied with a smile.</p><p>“Go get <em> dru~nk! </em>” Jay called.</p><p>“But not <em>too </em>drunk,” Sunghoon added.</p><p>Heeseung laughed and waved goodbye.</p><p>When he arrived at the bar where they had arranged to meet, Heeseung saw his friends waving cheerfully at the counter. </p><p>“Heeseungie~! Happy late birthday!” Yeonjun cried out, grinning widely.</p><p>Smiling, Heeseung walked over, giving them each a hug. “Hey Yeonjun-hyung, Soobin-hyung, Beomgyu-ah. Long time no see.”</p><p>“Don’t act like a stranger!” Beomgyu had clearly already had a drink or two because his voice was even more exuberant than usual. “We’re here to get you <em> wasted</em>!”</p><p>“No, we are <em>not</em>,” Soobin interrupted. “Sorry, Heeseung, this is what happens when he gets tipsy.”</p><p>“Anyways, sorry we couldn’t meet up sooner,” Yeonjun said as Soobin tried to wrangle Beomgyu back into his seat. “This was the earliest we could meet up, with comeback preparations and everything.”</p><p>Heeseung smiled. “No worries, hyung, it’s been busy for us as well.”</p><p>“Right, you guys are debuting soon!” Yeonjun grinned. “How’s that been?”</p><p>“A bit tiring,” Heeseung admitted. “But the others have been great. They’re all holding up really well.”</p><p>Yeonjun cooed, reaching out to pinch Heeseung’s cheek. “Look at you, acting all mature. Gotta be responsible for your dongsaengs.”</p><p>Soobin sank into the seat next to them, having finally forced Beomgyu onto a bar stool. “Beomgyu’s finally calmed down, thank goodness. This is my cue to get a drink.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s smile suddenly looked a bit evil. “Now it’s my turn to be responsible for <em>my </em>dongsaeng. Let’s get you a drink, Heeseungie~”</p><p>-</p><p>“I leave for <em> five minutes</em>, and he looks like this.”</p><p>“I literally didn’t do anything! He’s only had a couple of shots of soju.”</p><p>“Yeonjun-hyung, <em> how strong was the soju</em>?”</p><p>Yeonjun looked at the bottle and winced at the “35% Alcohol Content” printed on the label.</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>Heeseung looked up from where he had plopped his head on the counter, face flushed red. “Ehh, Yeonjunie-hyung, why do you look normal?”</p><p>Soobin groaned, reaching out to tug at Yeonjun’s ear. “He looks normal because your Yeonjunie-hyung has a high alcohol tolerance.”</p><p>Heeseung had already left the conversation and was now cuddling up to an also drunk Beomgyu, who beamed and returned the hugs tenfold.</p><p>“...Well, I’m glad he’s just a cuddly drunk.”</p><p>“It’s rather cute, isn’t it?” Yeonjun grinned.</p><p>Soobin sighed but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>“<em>Hyu~ngs,</em>” Heeseung slurred. “I need help.”</p><p>Soobin went over to Heeseung, who immediately leaned against him with a drunken grin.</p><p>“What do you need help with, Heeseung-ah?”</p><p>“Sunghoonie,” Heeseung sighed.</p><p>“Sunghoon?” Soobin asked. “Who’s that?”</p><p>“I think I remember him,” Yeonjun said. “The skater, right? Kai and Taehyun have mentioned him a couple of times.”</p><p>“Oh, him,” Soobin nodded, a smile slowly forming on his face. “Did he do something, Heeseungie?”</p><p>“Mm, he licked frostin’ off my cheek a couple of days ago.”</p><p>“He did WHAT?” Yeonjun cackled.</p><p>“Ion’ even know why,” Heeseung moaned. “He said it was for revenge, or some’n.”</p><p>“<em>Revenge? </em> Heeseung, what did you <em> do</em>?”</p><p>Heeseung pouted, trying to remember before his eyes lit up. “Um...oh! I did kiss him the other day,” he said, looking rather proud.</p><p>This time when Yeonjun snorted, Soobin couldn’t help but giggle as well.</p><p>“Ooh, ooh,” Beomgyu chirped. “You should try kissing him again! Then you can get back at him!”</p><p>Yeonjun laughed even harder. “I can’t believe this,” he wheezed.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I <em> should</em>,” Heeseung said, suddenly looking very excited. He frowned just as quickly, lips forming a pout. “Wait, what if I’m a bad kisser? Should I practice with someone-”</p><p>“That’s my cue to cut this off,” Soobin smiled. “I don’t think Sunghoon-sshi would appreciate you kissing someone else.”</p><p>Yeonjun gestured to their managers, who were sitting at a table within sight but out of earshot.</p><p>As he prepared to leave, Heeseung hugged his friends. “It was really nice to see you guys again,” Heeseung said with a lopsided smile, beginning to sober up somewhat.</p><p>“Same with us, Heeseungie,” Yeonjun laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“Drink some water, okay?” Soobin smiled.</p><p>“Happy birthday again, Heeseungie!” Beomgyu called.</p><p>Heeseung waved to his friends as he and his manager left the bar.</p><p>-</p><p>Heeseung had told them not to wait for him. But Sunghoon was worried, okay? And now that they were...whatever they were, he had every reason to be concerned. What if Heeseung somehow got caught by rabid fans? Or if he got alcohol poisoning? Tripped and fell? The possibilities were infinite and scary.</p><p>So he breathed a sigh of relief as the door clicked open, Heeseung murmuring a quiet thanks to their manager before stepping inside the dorm and shutting the door.</p><p>“Heeseung-hyung!” Sunghoon called, meeting him at the doorway.</p><p>Heeseung looked up at him, face still a little flushed.</p><p>“Wow, you’re red,” Sunghoon couldn’t help but laugh. “How much did they make you drink?”</p><p>“Just a couple of shots,” Heeseung said, but his body swayed a little. Sunghoon immediately reached out to steady him.</p><p>“Jay was right, you are a lightweight.”</p><p>Heeseung sent him a disgruntled pout, making Sunghoon want to coo.</p><p>“Just kidding, just kidding,” he amended. “Let’s go get you some water, hyung.”</p><p>Sunghoon led Heeseung to the kitchen, where he carefully passed Heeseung a glass of water. Thankfully, he seemed to be rather coordinated even in his state of inebriation, so the exchange went by peacefully.</p><p>When he finished the water, Heeseung put down the glass and turned to face Sunghoon with a look of determination.</p><p>“…” Heeseung mumbled inaudibly.</p><p>“Sorry?” Sunghoon leaned in closer. “I didn’t catch that.”</p><p>Instead of responding, Heeseung leaned in and pressed their lips together.</p><p>Heeseung tasted like soju and sugar, perhaps from the cake earlier. The kiss was brief, but Sunghoon already felt a little colder when Heeseung pulled away to give him a smirk.</p><p>“My revenge,” Heeseung teased, mimicking Sunghoon’s tone from before.</p><p>“You-” Sunghoon spluttered, face red. “Ugh, just come here.”</p><p>This time, both of them moved at once, meeting in the middle. He could feel Heeseung smile against his mouth as his arms wound around his waist.</p><p>After a moment, Heeseung pulled back reluctantly to breathe, nose still brushing against Sunghoon’s. Jay chose that exact moment to peek into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, is hyung back–<em>oh.</em>”</p><p>Sunghoon broke away quickly, face flushing in embarrassment.</p><p>“Ah–yeah, he’s here,” he said, mouth dry.</p><p>Jay bit his cheek to hide a smile. “I can tell.”</p><p>“Hey, Jay,” Heeseung waved sheepishly.</p><p>“Hey, hyung,” Jay replied, looking between them with raised eyebrows. “Glad you’re back safe. I’ll leave you two to … do whatever you were just doing.”</p><p>Sunghoon somehow felt like apologizing. “Sorry, Jay–”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Jay smirked. “It’s about time.”</p><p>Heeseung had fully sobered up at that point and was staring at Jay with wide eyes, looking awfully like a deer in headlights. “You knew about–?”</p><p>“Hyung, <em> everyone </em>knows about you two. You don’t try to hide it.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Sunghoon groaned, hiding his flushed cheeks behind his hands. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow, it’s too late to think about these things.”</p><p>Jay’s expression was smug. “Let’s go, then. Everyone else’s already sleeping.”</p><p>With that, the three of them left the room.</p><p>-</p><p>“So, um, Heeseung-hyung and I… we’re a thing now. Together.”</p><p>Heeseung nodded, too flustered to speak.</p><p>Jake threw back his head with a sigh. “Thank God, I’ve been getting so tired of Sunghoon babbling to me about Heeseung this, Heeseung that.”</p><p>“You too?” Jay sighed. “I swear, Heeseung hyung’s been like that since they first <em> met</em>.”</p><p>Jungwon shot them a dimpled smile, looking pleased. “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you guys.”</p><p>Ni-ki and Sunoo, on the other hand, looked confused. “Wait, you guys weren’t already dating?” Ni-ki asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I could have sworn you two were together,” Sunoo added.</p><p>Heeseung buried his face into his arms. “I can’t believe they all already knew,” he mumbled into his sleeve.</p><p>“I can’t believe you talked about me to Jay.”</p><p>“You did the same thing with Jake!”</p><p>They glared at each other accusingly for a moment before breaking into twin smiles.</p><p>And as their friends chattered around them, smiling and laughing and <em>accepting</em>, Heeseung couldn’t help but remember Sunghoon’s words from before.</p><p><em> Hyung is very loved</em>.</p><p>He really was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yell at me @ftaephoria on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>